The Things We Do
by trueloveforever
Summary: Sometimes we must do things we think we cannot. Sometimes those things are tough decisions that must be made. Here is their story of sacfrice, choices, bravery, and love. Can they survive the worst things possible? Pairings: HermioneRon, GinnyHarry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Maybe for my birthday...

AN: Sorry for the hold up on The Bet, but don't worry an update is coming! Here is my new story... I hope you like it beacuse its been stcuk in my mind for awhile.

How had this happened? They were careful, well at least Hermione was. This was his entire fault. He had let them become captured; they let their guard down for one night, and know everything was ruined. All they had worked for and everything they had done, gone. Harry looked over at Ron, his head was in his hands, deep in thought. Hermione, he was mostly likely thinking about her, they both were.

_Flashback_

"_It'll be fine, we'll be safe trust me." Harry told them._

"_I don't know about this, what if something happens..." Hermione replied_

"_Mione, don't worry, its one night, before you know it we'll be back home, and safe. Plus we'll put up some extra protection charm, we'll be fine." Ron told her._

"_Alright, I guess one night with no one on watch should be okay…" she replied hesitantly._

"_Good, then its settled, we all need a full nights sleep anyways." Harry said._

_They climbed into the tent they had made, and prepared for bed. They last thing that crossed all their minds before they fell into a deep asleep, was that they had finally destroyed all they hocruxes, only Voldemort was left to destroy._

_They had only been asleep a short while when they were taken by surprise and captured. It was an ambush; they had to choice to go along willingly. And this is where they had ended up._

_End Flashback_

They had to escape, they only problem was that they had no wands, and Hermione was gone.

That was the worst part, they had put himself, and Ron into a cell type room, and taken Hermione. Ron had put up the strongest fight for her, but they knocked him out and took her. They had to chance of escaping, without her. She was the one with the plans; she was the one that was always prepared. And now she was gone, but not dead.

Hermione had insisted that they do the charm. She had found it in an extremely old magic book. It was a sort of bonding charm, between the three of them. It seemed nearly impossible but she had done it. She had made the potions and preformed the charms. They pricked their fingers and put a drop of blood into three "lockets". These "lockets" were thin pieces of magic metal with the rune sign for magic on them. A drop of each of their blood was placed into one for each of them. Charms were said and the lockets dropped in a special potion. The only was that it would work was if they completely trusted one another, which they did. So it had worked.

They were to wear them around their necks at all times. If one of them was to die, the charm would burn, and glow red for a short time. Then the victims' magic would flow between the remaining two giving them extra strength and magic. It was a life bind, but very resourceful. The three were bound for life.

They knew she wasn't dead because the necklace did not burn or glow. They still had hope.

Sometime later they heard people coming down the hallway. They gate keeping them in was opened and in walked a battered looking Hermione.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW WITH QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, not a thing, except the plot.

A/N: I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter so I'm hopeing more people review this time!

* * *

Hermione's POV _(her thoughts in Italics)_

She couldn't stall; she only had a few minutes. That was all they were allowing her, and for those few minutes that she asked for, she had paid dearly. She had no choice though; this had to be done, no matter what the consequences.

_Harry first, then Ron._

Hermione walked over to Harry and enveloped him in a hug. "Hermione, what's happ…"

He was cut off by Hermione whispering in his ear, "I don't have a lot of time, just listen. This may be that last time that I see you, but you and Ron have a chance. Here are both of your wands." Harry had a look of amazement, worry, and surprise on him face.

While she was still in his embrace, she pulled two wands out of her sleeve, and shoved them in his back pocket. "Don't let any one see them, not even Ron. Don't ask how I got them, now is not the time. After I leave, wait exactly one hour, then you can get out of here, do not leave before one hour has passed, you will have a two days to get to headquarters, they won't check on you two over the next two days, so they won't know your gone. You can not come back for me. Remember the new prophecy, think about it. Whatever you do, do not come looking for me until after Voldemort is gone. Harry, you know where all my stuff is at headquarters, use it. Oh and Harry don't push Ginny away, you need her more that you know."

Hermione kissed him on the cheek, Harry nodded, and a single tear fell down his cheek, he knew that this could be the last time they met, he wanted to save her, but he couldn't. He made a silent promise, that he would save her, he would do what she said, but save her.

Hermione looked at Ron, who had been staring at them the whole time that she had been whispering.

_Oh, Ron, I am so sorry, that I have to do this._

Hermione walked over to Ron, and fell into his arms. She wished that she could stay in his arms forever.

_Now, is not the time, to get emotional, things have to be said._

"Ron, I…um…I wish I had told you that I had feelings for you, long before we got into this mess. But I need you to know that I love you, and I need to you to listen to Harry."

Ron opened his mouth to reply, but she pushed a finger to it, to silence him.

"No matter, what Harry says, no matter how crazy, you have to listen to him. I need you to listen to him, for me. Promise me that you'll listen."

"Hermione, what are you talking about? This is crazy."

"Just promise me that you'll listen to him, please, I don't have a lot of time left." She was practically begging him; he could ruin everything, if he didn't promise.

"Okay, I promise. But I need you to know that I love you too, and I'm sorry that I didn't say it sooner."

_Oh, no it's almost time._

"Ron, if something happens to me, I want you to be happy no matter what."

Ron looked shocked, "Mione, nothings gonna happen…"

Hermione leaned in and pushed her lips to his. It was brief, but meant the world to her. She stepped away, looked at both boys, and said through tearful eyes, "Remember your promises."

Then she was gone in a poof of black smoke.

* * *

REVIEW IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed, you're the reason this update is here today! Alright just so nobody worries, Hermione will come back into the story later on. For right now, it will be mostly Ron or Harry's POV.

Also sorry if it takes a while to update sometimes, this summer is going to be busy, but the updates will come don't worry!

* * *

Ron's POV _(thoughts in Italics)_

_I let her go; I should have held on longer, I should have stopped them…_

Ron looked over to were Harry was sitting. He was staring at his watch, as though willing it to move faster. _How is he so clam, does he not realize that we may have just seen Hermione for the last time?_

"How can you just sit there so calmly, knowing that they've taken her?"

Harry looked over at him, surprised at his outburst. He said nothing just stared for a second, and then looked back down at his watch.

_He's off his rocker! Although being clam is better than mad, knowing there is no way to help her from here._

Ron sighed and closed his eyes. _Maybe some sleep will help…_

It had seemed only seconds, when Harry was shaking Ron awake. Ron went to yell at him, when Harry pressed his hand to his mouth, and whispered, "Let's go." Harry pulled Ron to his feet and pulled out the two wands. Ron stared in shock.

_What the heck is going on?_

His thoughts were interrupted when Harry whispered, "Alohamora." The gate keeping them prisoners unlocked.

Harry threw Ron his wand and said, "Here, let's go, be on the look out for any movement."

Ron was about to ask what was going when Harry said, "Just wait until we're out of here, then I'll tell you everything."

Ron nodded, and followed Harry out of the cell, and down a corridor. After a few minutes, they were outside and Harry was pulling Ron towards a forest.

_We're gonna get out of here! Wait, were leaving without Hermione. He's gonna leave her to…_

Ron stopped in his tracks. _I won't leave without her._

Harry noticed that Ron and stopped, and turned around to face him. "What are you stalling for; we have to get to headquarters?"

"What about Hermione, are you just going to leave her there? Thinking only about yourself, and your sorry hide! I'm not leaving without her!"

Harry sighed, and said, "I suppose this can't wait until later? Right, well, we don't have a choice. We have to leave now, or risk getting caught. And then everything that Hermione has done will be for nothing. How do you think I got the wands? How do you think I knew when to leave, or how? She's risking her live for me, for you, for the whole magical world! You think I want to leave her, this isn't my choice, she made me promise, to leave her, to not come back until after Voldemort is gone, and there is no way I'm breaking that promise. I can't sometime we have to do the things that we don't want to do. She knows what she's doing, now it's up to us, to safe everyone else, so we can safe her."

Ron stared at him surprised at his outburst, the Hermione's word rang in his head, _""No matter, what Harry says, no matter how crazy, you have to listen to him. I need you to listen to him, for me. Promise me that you'll listen.""_

_She had known all along, that they were going to escape. She had known that she had to be left behind. She knew he would fight Harry, and he had promised, not knowing the details. I have to honor that promise, but I will come back for her, I promise._

Ron nodded his head at Harry, and with one last look at where Hermione was, where they were leaving her, they apparated away.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed! They are always appreciated! 


End file.
